Wyatt Kipp
Early Life On April 20th, 2369, Wyatt Kipp was born in Sector 12 of the Cheptus Colony to Ryan and Jennifer Kipp. Shortly after his birth came his two brothers. Wyatt's father was employed in managing the production of raw materials that were exported to Earth and other colonies from Cheptus. His High School education in Router Haynes High was relatively successful. He strived in learning the English language. At the age of sixteen, Cheptus was invaded by arachnids. Wyatt, being an individual from the fourty seven percent survived the massacre, was seperated from his family and was soon relocated into Houston, Texas. Wyatt was prideful of the colony's old success, and would often speak of Cheptus post-downfall. This lead to the spread of violent rumors that spread from person to person, which agrivated individuals more intolerant of foreign or alien individuals on Earth. Wyatt was often targetted and ridiculed by these parties. In response, he developed a slightly southen accent to camouflage his old Cheptus accent and avoided conversation with anyone. However, this only lead to depression, as his social life practically became nonexistant. By twenty three, with no end in the racism in sight, he entered Mobile Infantry Service in order to prove he is both just as capable as an Earth born individual. Military Life Within the second week of training, Wyatt Kipp was removed from the Boot Camp. His drill instructor commented that Kipp did not have the physical or mental ability to server in the Mobile Infantry. It took two weeks before Senior Camp Officers Lieutenant Payn and Lieutenant Lennes deemed the removal an inadequate reason, as they had evidence revealing that Kipp's discharge was influenced by the Drill Sergeant's discomfort of Kipp's Cheptus Origins. Within recieving this news, Kipp was declined rejoining the Mobile Infantry. However, he was quickly drafted against his own will shortly after declining. After completing Boot Camp, he was inserted into the 112th "Hercules" Mobile Infantry Battalion, 31st Morita Regiment, Alpha Company. Within time, Kipp was promoted to Private, Private First Class, Lance Corporal, Corporal, and to Sergeant. He bonded soothingly with his comrades, as they did not ridicule or mock him because of his origins. His state of depression shortly ended and his mental state became much more clear. His career as a Sergeant was shaky. There was one instance where Lieutenant Nicholas Wolf was wounded during a defensive-based mission. Kipp was the highest available Non-Commissioned Officer, and took over. However, the trenches they they were defending were soon lost, as a combination of skinnie troops and arachnids poured through the defenses. Kipp gave the order to fall back and made an attempt to evacuate the company and it's wounded. Though calling for preparation of displacement for the wounded, he proceeded to evacuate before they were ready to do so. Master Sergeant Raul Fraga soon extracted Lieutenant Wolf and the medics himself. Kipp was soon demoted to Corporal. Afterwards, he obtained the Designated Marksman Position. Soon he was demoted to Lance Corporal, then to Private First Class. During a mission, Kipp jumped out early from a dropship before they could reach the landing zone. This act led the other troopers to save him, but at a great cost. He was placed in a tribunal later on. The expected punishment was a demotion to Private, but instead he was dishonorably discharged and stripped of his citizenship by judgement of Captain Babikov. A few months after Kipp's discharge, Kipp was given Federal Amnesty, and offered to rejoin the Mobile Infantry. He declined, but was shortly re-drafted again. He was granted a position as Lance Corporal due to the need of Non-Commissioned Officers, and sent back into the 112th Mobile Infantry Battalion. There are some accounts that Kipp overreacts with a combination of anger, depression, sadness, and fearfulness whenever in the presense or the hearing of James Stiles' voice. This is believed to be caused because of recallings of Stiles during a previous operation, particularly one where Stiles both scares and scars Kipp. During Operation Hellspawn, Kipp was led by Staff Sergeant Ono, Sergeant Penn, and Sergeant Ahaern. When Penn and Ono were killed and action and Ahaern was wounded in action, Kipp took command of nearly two squads to push Southwards into a Federal Outpost. Soon after Operation Hellspawn, Kipp was displaced from Lance Corporal to the rank of Sergeant by 3rd Lieutenant Brian Larsen. Trivia (OOC) - Kipp modified his Morita Mark I rifle with civillian hunting accessories. This was soon removed by Captain Raul Fraga. - Kipp wears a respirator that covers his cheeks, jaw, mouth, and lower crest of his nose. He uses it to breath more easily in environments that contain special particles which impair with his breathing. However, he has been seen multiple times without the gasmask, so it's thought that he wears the mask for a form of face protection. Kipp sometimes likes to put the standard issue MI gasmask on top of his mask. - Kipp uses a multi-tool, which is a different type of "Swiss Army Knife". Quotes (OOC) "Welp..." - Used whenever there's a bad situation. Likely to mock Captain Fraga's use of the quote. "Sup Kids." - A usual greeting he uses. Category:Characters